


Klance Titanic visual art

by SharpKatsudon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Langst, M/M, Some Fluff, Titanic AU, Voltron au, beware of the angst, keith is rose, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, lance is jack, lance mcclain - Freeform, lotor - Freeform, lotor is the bad guy, prince lotor - Freeform, visual art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpKatsudon/pseuds/SharpKatsudon
Summary: Just a quick (very quick) visual novel based on the movie Titanic. Prepare for the angst.





	Klance Titanic visual art

**Author's Note:**

> By making this, I am fully prepared to be drowned in the atlantic with what's left of the ship by the entire fandom. Still, I hope that you'll enjoy it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Don't kill me please.
> 
> If you liked this in spite of the angst, I invite you to follow me on IG (Sharpkatsudon) and Tumblr (Charliedevers) for more voltron aus !


End file.
